


Pasingit (Sa Puso Mo)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Buhay Commuter, Fluff, M/M, May Bakery pamilya ni Jongin, Natatae si Kyungsoo AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapik sa Pilipinas as ALWAYS, walang kwenta to, word vomit for the day
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Hindi sumisingit sa pila sa jeep si Kyungsoo. Pero kinailangan niya para makauwi na at makatae.Buti na lang lucky number ng Chinese ay otso at ang pang-otsong tao sa harapan ng pila ang siningitan niya na di lang gwapo kundi sinakyan din ang trip niya at hinayaan siyang makasingit.





	Pasingit (Sa Puso Mo)

**Author's Note:**

> etong au na 'to matagal ko na gustong isulat kasi madalas ako sumisingit sa pila pauwi kasi atat ako lagi umuwi at ayoko na nasasayang oras ko kakaantay sa jeep lol (wag niyo ko tularan) tas etong natatae na 'to, kwento siya actually ng friend ko na natatae na talaga siya sa pila tas sobrang haba ng pila kase ang tagal magsidatingan ng jeep. May bazaar kasi nun yung mayora sa amin kaya grabe yun (sadly di ako nakasingit ng araw na yun kase walang pag-asa talaga makasingit) yung friend ko nagpigil talaga siya, naghintay siya ng jeep para makauwi na agad kase sobrang hassle nung isang way para makauwi sa lugar namin. so ayun naisip ko gawing au na what if natatae na si kyungsoo at ayun naisip niya na sumingit na lang para makauwi na agad.
> 
> eto ang bunga.
> 
> pasensya na kung nakakasawa na mga fics ko sa inyo. minsan talaga di ko maiwasang isipin na nakakasawa na talaga mga pinagsususulat ko kaya medyo hesitant na rin ako magsulat ngayon. pero eto, sana magustuhan niyo. fluff fluff lang naman to. lam niyo naman ako pampa good vibes lang kaya ko ihain sa hapag kainan rak en rol mga tol!

Putangina ang trapik!

Maliban sa trapik, mainit at siksikan na nga sa loob ng jeep at nagtitiis pa ang kalahating pwet ni Kyungsoo sa kakarampot na inuupuan dahil ang pang sampuan ginawang onsehan, nag-aalburoto pa ang kanyang tiyan na tila nagbabadyang sumabog na parang bulkan.

Sa madaling salita, natatae na siya.

Makalipas ng kinse minutos, awa ng Diyos nakarating na siya sa paroroonan. Nangangalahati na siya pauwi. Thank you Lord talaga. Laking tuwa niya.

Pero hindi pa dyan nagtatapos ang kalbaryo ni Kyungsoo. Dahil pagkalakad niya sa terminal ng jeep na papunta sa lugar niya, nanghina lalo ang mga tuhod niya at lalong lumala ata ang pag-aalburoto ng tiyan niya.

Pano ba naman kasi, tila bituka na ng baboy ang pila sa jeep. Alas sais kinse pa lang pero delubyo na agad ang inabot niya sa terminal.

Pinagpapawisan na siya. Ilang butil na ng pawis ang dumadausdos sa kanyang noo at sentido. Kahit nga sa itaas ng kanyang labi ay namamawis na. Sobrang taeng-tae na talaga siya.

Isa pa, napagtanto niya na ang tanga pala niya. Sana huminto muna siya sa Jollibee o sa McDo o sa kung saan mang pwedeng pagtaehan pero, oo nga pala, bobo niya, wala nga pala siyang madadaanang ganung establisyemyento. Kung meron man, at meron naman talaga, malayo-layo pa.

Dahil sa naisip, hinarap niya ang kanyang pinagkakaingatang Ghurka bag na padala pa sa kanya ng kuya niya galing Japan, kulay chestnut brown ito at leather pa. Swak na swak talaga sa panlasa niya. Tiningnan niya ang loob at kwinestyon ang sarili kung nilagay ba niya ang wet wipes niya sa bag, kaso...

"Hala..." Naiiyak niyang sabi sabay kamot sa ulo at nguso bago tumingin sa lalong humahaba na pila sa jeep.

Lintek, taeng-tae na talaga siya. At isa pa ulit, ang tanga tanga niya na di pa siya pumipila ayan tuloy, lalong humaba ang pila at lalo na siyang namamawis.

Napapahikbi na siya sa kamalasan kasi bakit ngayon pa? Bakit kung kelan nasa daan siya dun pa naghimutok ang bituka niya?

Napatingin na lang siya sa dumidilim na langit at kunwaring napapaiyak na kahit naiiyak na talaga siya.

Inadjust niya ang salamin  nang makayuko. Yakap niya ang bag niya. Para siyang batang nawawala sa itsura niya. Batang nawawala na inabandona na ng magulang habang papalakad sa pila.

Buhol-buhol na ang pila. Apat kasi ang lugar na pinipilahan ng madla. Papuntang Jordan Plains, papuntang Maly, San Mateo, papuntang SM North, at papuntang Tandang Sora. Lahat ubod ng haba ng pila. Pero tanaw naman ni Kyungsoo kung saan ang unahan ng pila papuntang Maly.

At may kumukulit sa kanyang isip na gawin ang isang bagay. Ang isang bagay na kung san siya magaling at pwede niyang pakinabangan sa mga oras ding iyon makasingit lang sa pila.

Mahiyain si Kyungsoo lalo na sa maraming tao na di niya kilala. Pero kung kinakailangang kapalan ang mukha, nagagawa naman niya. Take note, miyembro ng teatro itong si Kyungsoo noong high school, natigil lang nung college dahil wala na talaga siyang time. Puro aral kasi ang inatupag niya sa kursong Biology dahil mahilig magpa-surprise quiz ang mga prof niya nung mga panahong yun. At teka lang, di siya masipag mag-aral. Noong high school basta walang bagsak, okay na. Paborito niyang klase kasi talaga ay ang Break at Lunch. Mas paborito niyang lumapang kesa mag-aral kaya nga lagi siyang nahuhuli ng mga guro niya noon na ngumangata ng chichirya tuwing klase. Swerte nga lang niya, cute siya dahil pinagbibigyan naman siya ng mga guro niya noon. Dahilan lang talaga niya kasi kaya siya numininja moves ng kain sa klase ay dahil gutom siya.

Lagi kasi siyang gutom.

At itong pag-aalburoto ng tiyan niya, kaya nagbabadyang pumutok, e dahil naparami ang kain niya nitong pananghalian at meryenda. Birthday kasi ng manager sa department nila kaya may pa-tsibog. Syempre, sino ba naman siya para hindian ang grasya kaya bumalik-balik siya hanggang round 5. Ata. Di niya sure.

Balik tayo sa sitwasyon niya sa mga oras na ito. Alas sais bente siyete, di pa rin siya nakapila. Inuutot na lang muna niya ang kayang maiutot nang mahina.

At ito na nga ang malupit na ideya na sumagi sa utak niya. Nakakahiya man gawin pero desperado na siya.

Lumapit siya sa isang lalaki na di niya masyadong mamukhaan dahil naka bear face mask ito at nag-cecellphone. Ang lalaki ay nasa pang-walong pwesto ng linya sa unahan. Ang gago lang pero, sa isip-isip lang niya swerte ang otso kaya eto na, gora na. Bahala na talaga si Lord sa kanya.

Lumapit siya lalo. Medyo na-awkwardan siya sa gagawin kasi napatingin sa kanya yung lalaki.

At nag-umpisa na si Kyungsoo sa pag-absorb ng kakapalan ng mukha energy.

"Huy! Sorry, di ako nakapagreply sa texts mo!" Agad siya sumingit sa unahan ng lalaki na tulala lang sa kanya ng ilang segundo. Sino ba naman ang hindi? Nagulantang ang lalaki sa ginawa niya pero kailangan niya talaga gawin iyon makauwi lang at makatae na.

"Pasensya na talaga ah?" Dagdag pa niya for effects. Pero wow naman walang mga nakapila na nagreklamo at thank you Lord kasi tumango lang ang lalaki bago tanggalin nito ang face mask niya.

Thank you, Lord.

Pucha, thank you Lord talaga dahil shet nag-short circuit ata ang utak niya tas etong lintek na puso niya trumiple na ang talbog kasi Lord, otso is a lucky number po talaga dahil ang GWAPOOOOOO Lord, thank you po sa parents ng gwapong estrangherong 'to na mukhang mabait pa dahil di siya tinaboy nito sa harapan niya kahit sumingit siya. Thank you, thank you, Lord. Kailangan lang po talaga niya makatae. Bonus na itong kagwapuhan ni Kuya na nasa likuran niya.

At nautot siya.

Pero syempre di yun maririnig sa open space. Di rin naman siguro maaamoy ni Kuya kasi naman ang polusyon sa Pilipinas ay nakakabahala na talaga.

Napa-mission success si Kyungsoo sa ginawang pagsingit. Kinongratulations niya ang sarili at medyo tumango-tango pa at napa-aja pose sa tuwa. Sobrang thank you talaga siya kay Lord at napatingala siya sa langit na unti-unti nnag binubudburan ng mga bituin.

Dumating na ang susunod na jeep.

"Dalawa sa harap!" Turo ng barker sa harap ng jeep. Napalingon si Kyungsoo kasi kinuha ng lalaki ang bisig niya at hinila siya papunta sa harapan.

"San ka?" Tanong ng lalaki na di lang mukha ang nakakaakit kundi pati ang boses nito na malalim pero may pagkamalumanay. Yung tono ng boses na ginagamit sa mga bata. Nakakahele pakinggan.

"Maly." Sagot niya habang yakap-yakap pa rin ang bag na tila nagbibigay sa kanya ng comfort. Kumbaga parang substitute sa isang teddy bear na dapat ay yakap-yakap niya ngayon. Parang bata.

"Ah, dun din baba ko. Sige, una ka na." Ngiti sa kanya ng lalaki at siya ang unang pinasakay.

Nang magkatabi na sila, inihanda na ni Kyungsoo ang pamasahe niya. Ganun din ang lalaki.

Ilang saglit pa at umarangkada na ang jeep na sinasakyan.

Medyo awkward nga lang si Kyungsoo sa katabi na naka-facemask na dahil mga mamser ibang klase na talaga ng polusyon sa Republic of the Philippines. Di naman makuha ni Kyungsoo na suotin ang facemask niya dahil una sa lahat, pinagpapawisan na siya. Sunod, mas iniintindi niya ang tiyan niya kaysa sa usok ng tambucho ng mga sasakyan.

"Manong, bayad po. Maly lang." Abot ni kuyang estranghero na bahagyang binaba ang face mask. Sakto ang binayad nito, samantalang si Kyungsoo, isang daan ang meron lang siya sa wallet.

"Bayad po, Maly po." Magalang niyang sabi bago bahagyang inangat ang pwet sa upuan para makautot. "Hay," bitaw niya matapos makautot. Dalangin talaga niya makaabot hanggang bahay ang sama ng tiyan niya.

Napansin naman niya na nakatingin ang lalaki sa kanya. Ngayong magkalapit na sila at magka-lebel ang tingin, dahil mas matangkad si Kuya sa kanya, napansin niya ang patubong bigote nito. Mukhang di pa nakakapag-ahit si Kuya. Ngumiti naman ito sa kanya, at mahiyain siyang ngumiti pabalik bago yakapin nang kay higpit ang backpack niya.

Sa gitna ng biyahe at matapos ang ilang minutong pakikipaggitgitan ni manong drayber sa mga sasakyan dahil grabe ang trapik ng Commonwealth Avenue, iba ang naidulot ng pagpapatayo ng MRT-7. Perwisyo ang binigay. Pero tiyak kayang magiging magaan na ang daloy ng trapiko kapag natapos ang pinagmamalaking MRT-7 ng gobyerno? Malalaman nating ang kasagutan sa 2020.

Balik tayo kay Kyungsoo na habang dumidiskarte si Manong drayber makasingit sa buhul-buhol na mga sasakyan, di naman mapakali si Kyungsoo dahil di niya alam paano pasasalamatan ang lalaking katabi sa pagpapasingit sa kanya.

Mahiyain man siya, may utang na loob naman siya sa lalaking lucky charm niya sa araw na iyon. Talagang may luck nga talaga sa numerong otso. Mataya nga iyon sa susunod sa Lotto.

"Ano..." Panimula niya. Tumingin naman agad ang lalaki sa kanya. "Salamat pala kanina. K-Kailangan ko na talaga kasi umuwi." Sambit niya habang kinukutkot ang hibla ng sinulid sa backpack niya. Dama naman niya na nakatuon ang mga mata ng lalaki sa kanya.

"Okay lang yun. Nagulat nga lang ako kasi bigla mo ko kinausap." Natatawang sabi ng lalaki habang naka-facemask.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti pabalik. "Sensya na din kung nagulat ka."

"Wala yun. Minsan din naman gawain din namin yan ng mga kaibigan ko kapag nagkakakitaan kami sa pila. Reunion pa nga kung minsan. Pero syempre, di lahat napapasingit baka magalit yung iba."

"Pipila naman ako kaso bad timing lang talaga ngayon." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sabay isip ng _kasi naman taeng-tae na ako._

"Okay lang talaga," tawa ulit ni Kuya sa kanya. "Bakit ka nga ba nagmamadali?"

Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi at napaisip kung sasabihin ba niya sa estrangherong ito ang pinagdadaanan niya sa mga sandaling iyon.

Pero sa wakas, nasa Batasan Road na sila. Malapit na siya makatae.

"Ah eh kasi, naiihi na ako." Ang sagot niya na halatang di pinag-isipan.

"Hala, dapat umihi ka na lang sa gilid kanina."

"Uh, eh kasi..." _Di mo magegets, Kuya, naku talaga. Ang mga bading di basta-basta umiihi lang kung saan-saan._ Natawa-tawa na lang si Kyungsoo at sumunod-sunod ang pag-utot niya. "Marami kasi tao sa pila, nakakahiya."

Tumango ang lalaki bilang pag-sang-ayon. "Onga naman. Pero uy masama magpigil ng ihi. Wag ka na ulit magpipigil sa susunod."

"Salamat. Oo di na. Di na talaga." Patawa-tawa niyang sagot uli bago yumuko at napabuga ng hininga.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago lumagpas na ng isang oraa ang biyahe, sa wakas ay nakababa na rin si Kyungsoo. Isang tricycle na lang at mailalabas na niya ang sama ng loob ng tiyan.

Pagkababa, nagtinginan ang dalawang lalaki sa mga mata. Mabilis na yumuko si Kyungsoo sa hiya. Ang tangkad talaga ni Kuya na may bukal na puso at nanliliit siya. Para pa siyang bata na yakap-yakap pa rin ang kanyang backpack.

"San ka na?" Tanong ng lalaki.

"Mag-tricycle pa ako papasok."

"Hm. Ako ilang lakad na lang dito. Yung bakery dyan, dun lang ako." Ngisi ng lalaki na nakababa na ang facemask.

Napatingala na naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Inyo yung Kamong Bakery?" Tanong niya, kasi dun sila madalas bumibili ng pandesal sa umaga lalo na ang tatay niya.

"Oo." Tawa ng lalaki. "Suki namin kayo?"

Mabilis na tumango si Kyungsoo. "Paborito ni Tatay pandesal niyo."

"Hm. Minsan bili ka sa amin tas kapag naabutan kita, libre ko na bibilhin mo. Siya nga pala, Jongin." Tinaas nito ang kamay kay Kyungsoo.

Tiningnan ito ng ating natataeng bida, na tila kumalma na medyo ang tiyan. "K-Kyungsoo..." Kamay niya sa lalaki at sabay sila bumitaw.

"Sige na, huwag ka na magpigil ng ihi. Sumakay ka na para makauwi ka na."

Tumango ulit si Kyungsoo at si Jongin pa ang nagpara ng tricycle para sa kanya.

Pagkasakay ni Kyungsoo, sinilip niya ulit si Jongin na nakatingin pa rin sa kanya at kumakaway.

Nakakahiya man, tinaas pa rin niya ang kaliwang kamay para kumaway sa bagong kakilala bago humarurot ang tricycle na sinasakyan papunta sa kanyang bahay.

At pagtapak na pagtapak sa kanila, mabilis siyang tumakbo sa banyo bago pa man sabihin ng nanay niya sa kanya na sinigang na baboy ang ulam nila.

Shet, paborito niya, lalamon na naman siya pagkatapos kumain.

 

-

 

Himala para sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo ang makita siyang bumababa ng hagdan ng alas sais ng umaga.

Tuwing Sabado at Linggo kasi at dahil walang pasok, tinatanghali lagi ng gising si Kyungsoo dulot ng pagod sa limang araw na pagtatrabaho. Liban ngayon.

"O? Aga mo ata ngayon?" Gulat na tanong ng tatay niya na aalis pa lang sana ng bahay para bumili ng pandesal.

Papungas-pungas pa si Kyungsoo pero nang makitang kumuha ng bente pesos ang tatay niya sa bulsa ng kanilang ref, lalong nagising ang diwa ni Kyungsoo.

"Tay, bibili ka ba ng pandesal? Ako na ho bibili." Mabilis niyang sabi habang tumatango nang pagkaseryoso.

"Tay, siya na pabilhin mo." Sabi ng nanay niyang nagtitimpla na ng kape. "Bunso, gusto mo ba ng kape o Milo?"

"O sige, bente pesos bilhin mo ah? Dyan sa Kamong, wag sa iba." Abot ng tatay niya sa kanya ng bente pesos na nagpalabas ng hugis pusong ngiti sa kanyang labi.

"Sige po, Tay." Masaya niyang tugon bago sagutin ang nanay. "Nay, kape na din po. Sige po, bibili na ako."

"Sige..." Sambit ng tatay niya na pinanood siya na lumabas ng pinto at gate bago tumingin sa asawa. "Ba't ang aga nagising nun?"

Napabungisngsis ang kanyang misis. "Baka naglilihi sa pandesal."

Natawa rin ang tatay. "Oo nga. Ang nag-iisa nating dalaga."

Pagkarating ni Kyungsoo sa bakery nila Jongin, di niya inasahan na pila na dito alas sais pa lang ng umaga.

Nasa pang-sampu siya na tao, bilang niya. Kilala kasi ang bakery na ito sa kanilang masarap na tinapay lalong lalo na ang mainit nilang pandesal.

Di naman siya nagtagal at siya na ang bibili. Iniabot niya ang bente pesos sa babaeng bantay na nnag titigan niya maigi ay may pagkahawig kay Jongin. Kapatid niya siguro, hinuha niya.

Tiningnan niya ang loob ng bakery. Naka-display sa glass case ang iba pang mga tinapay tulad ng Spanish bread, buns, putok, ensaymada at slices na din ng eggpie.

Yun nga lang, walang Jongin. Walang Jongin na sumulpot. At di rin talaga sumulpot ang lalaki nang makuha na niya ang isang paper bag ng bente pesos na pandesal. Sayang, wala siyang libre. Pero laking tuwa naman niya na kahit ganun, habang naglalakad pauwi ay nginangata na niya ang isang pandesal at nakadalawa siya agad bago makauwi.

 

-

 

Dumating ang Lunes at di niya nakita si Jongin sa pila sa jeep. Lunes kasi ang kilalang araw bilang may pinakamaluwag na daloy ng trapiko base sa survey ng MMDA.

Pagkababa ng jeep ni Kyungsoo, nakasakay naman na din siya sa jeep pa-Maly dahil walang pila. Di tao ang nakapila, kundi jeep. Sana araw-araw, di ba?

Di man sila nakapagkita ulit, di naman mabura ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa isip. Ewan ba niya kung bakit, pero tingin niya ay dahil nababaitan kasi siya dito at parang napaka-chill lang na tao nito. Pagkagising nga agad niya nitong umaga, dalangin niya makasabay man si Jongin sa jeep ulit papasok sa trabaho pero imposible, dahil panigurado magka-iba ang schedule ng pasok nilang dalawa.

Habang nagtatrabaho naman, panalangin niya mag-krus ulit ang landas nila sa pila, pero sa kasawiang palad, di sila nagpang-abot. At dumating ang Martes, Miyerkules hanggang sa mag-Huwebes nang magulat siya na may kumalabit sa kanya sa pila.

Pagkatingala niya sa cellphone dahil naglalaro siya ng Candy Crush, nakangiti si Jongin sa kanya at sinabi, "Sorry di ako nakareply sayo. Na-expi load ko."

At matik na naintindihan agad ni Kyungsoo ang ibig iparating ni Jongin kaya pinasingit na niya ito sa kanyang harapan.

"Di ka na naiihi?" Lingon sa kanya ni Jongin. Tinago naman niya agad ang cellphone para makapag-pokus sa lalaking ito na kay tagal niya ring hinintay.

Natawa si Kyungsoo at umiling. "Di na no? Masama magpigil ng ihi." At tumawa sila pareho.

"San ka nga pala nagtatrabaho?"

"Dyan ako sa may Q.Ave. Ikaw ba?"

"Dyan ako sa East Ave. Uy, nga pala, kunin ko na rin number mo para in case na alam mo na, mapasingit kita dito o ano. Pero aga mo ngayon ah?" Iniabot ni Jongin ang cellphone niya na tinitigan muna ni Kyungsoo dahil hinihingi na ng lalaki ang number niya. "Ay sorry, ayaw mo ba?" Biglang lumungkot ang boses ni Jongin.

"Uy, hindi. Nagulat lang ako. Akin na." Kinuha niya ang cellphone ng lalaki at tinipa ang numero doon. "Eto na!" Maligalig niyang sabi. "Nakasakay kasi ako kaagad kaya napaaga ako."

"Hm. Buti naman." Abalang sabi niya habang abala sa phone. "Ayan natext na kita, save mo number ko."

Pagkakita ni Kyungsoo sa message na pinadala ni Jongin na, _"Text mo lang ako kapag sisingit ka :) Jongin po."_

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa natanggap at agad sinave ang number ni Jongin sa pangalang Jongin din. Walang emoticons o kung ano.

"Jongin ano ka pala?"

"Kim. Jongin Kim."

At medyo maarte si Kyungsoo sa contacts niya, full name ang nilalagay niya. Jongin Kim's number is now saved.

Pagkasakay nila sa jeep, na sa kamalasan e sa loob sila ng jeep kesa dun sa harapan dahil may kasamang konduktor ang drayber, dun sila sa bnadang bungad umupo.

Akap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bag at agad silang nagbayad ni Jongin.

"Nga pala, nitong nakaraan hinahanap kita sa pila kaso wala ka naman. Wala din naman kasing mahabang pila. Di ko din alam number mo kaya ayun di na kita nakita. Buti kanina nakita kita." Daldal ni Jongin sa kanya habang nasa byahe na sila. Magkatabi. Magkasiksikan.

"Ako rin." Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo at halos si Jongin na ang nagdala ng konbersasyon nila sa buong byahe. Kung anu-ano na ang pinagkwentuhan nila, kung saan sila nag-aral, at sa panahon na sumali si Jongin sa pageant sa kanila na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo pero di na nagtaka dahil gwapo't matipuno naman si Jongin.

"Ano pala Fb mo? Add din kita." Hirit pa ni Jongin sa kanya nang papalapit na sila sa lugar nila.

"Di ako masyado nag-ffb pero Kyungsoo Doh. May 'H' yung Do." Pinanood naman ni Kyungsoo isearch ni Jongin ang pangalan niya sa FB.

"Eto ba?" Tanong ni Jongin nang mapunta siya sa private profile ni Kyungsoo na ang dp ay ang picture niya noong bata pa siya na naka-posing at background ay ang dagat.

"Oo..." bulong ni Kyungsoo na may pagkahiya pa dahil di pa rin niya napapalitan ang dp niya since 2012.

"Ayan, na-add na kita. Accept mo ko, ah?" Ngiti sa kanya ni Jongin na ikinangiti rin niya.

Pagkababa nila sa jeep, akmang maghihiwalay na sana sila pero nagsalita ng buong lakas si Kyungsoo, "J-Jongin..."

"Hm?"

"Ano kasi, pumunta ako nung Sabado sa bakery niyo. Ako bumili ng pandesal namin. A-Ate mo ba yung bantay dun kapag umaga?" Pero ang gusto niya rin sana sabihin ay gusto niyang makita si Jongin sa bakery.

"Ay oo, si ate nakatoka dun kapag umaga. Pero pag hapon ng Sabado tsaka Linggo ako naman. Di bale, may number mo na ako kaya text text lang kapag gusto mo ko makita dun. Lilibre kita pandesal, promise."

"Uy kahit hindi na."

"Sus, okay lang yun. Basta sa Sabado o Linggo o basta text ka lang."

"Salamat." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago sila nagpaalam sa isa't-isa at sumakay na ng tricycle si Kyungsoo.

Gusto niya tumili sa loob ng tricycle dahil posible pala na kahit di pa kayo ganun ka-close ng isang tao, magkaka-crush at magkaka-crush ka talaga sa taong pakiramdam mo ang taong hinahanap mo.

 

-

 

Dumating ang Sabado. Madalas na din magka-text si Jongin at Kyungsoo kahit na di naman talaga nagpapaload si Kyungsoo. Pero para kay Jongin nagpaload niya siya. Inaccept na rin niya ang lalaki sa FB at nakipagchat pa sa kanya sa Messenger habang siniseen lang niya ang gc nilang magkakaibigan.

At eto na ang pinakahinihintay ni Kyungsoo. Sinorpresa niya si Jongin sa bakery. Naabutan niya ang lalaki na naka-upo at naka-cellphone. Tanaw niya na naglalaro ito ng Mobile Legends base na rin sa sound effects na naririnig niya.

Napangiti siya sa nakita dahil nakapang bahay lang si Jongin. Tshirt na puti tapos jersey shorts na kulay violet. Nakatalikod ang lalaki sa kanya at nakapatong ang paa sa isa pang upuan.

"Pabili po." Sambit niya. Agad naman lumingon si Jongin at gulat na gulat na nakita siya.

"Kyungsoo, uy! Ba't di ka man lang nag-text?" Tumayo ito agad at lumapit sa kanya.

"Gusto kasi kita sorpresahin."

"Nasorpresa naman ako." Tawa ni Jongin. "Ano bibilhin mo? Lilibre kita."

"Uy, wag na. Pero apat na ensaymada."

"Deh, libre na kita. Bente lang naman yun." Kinuha ni Jongin ang ginagamit na _tongs_ at kumuha ng limang ensaymada sa display tsaka plinastik.

"Eto," Abot ni Jongin sa biniling ensaymada ni Kyungsoo.

"Oh, bayad ko. Tanggapin mo na." Pagpupumilit ni Kyungsoo na tanggapin ni Jongin ang bente.

"Huwag na."

"Sige na."

"Huwag na nga."

"Sige na nga." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Salamat." Ngiti niya bigla.

Nakapamewang si Jongin habang tumatawa na sinabayan na din ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa may bagong dating na kustomer at nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Pagdating sa bahay, agad nag-text si Jongin sa kanya.

_Dapat di ka muna umalis agad :(_

Natatawa na kinikilig naman si Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng ensaymada sa sala.

Reply niya kay Jongin, _Ang bilis mo naman ako mamiss_

Reply agad ni Jongin, _Ewan ko ba lagi na lang kita namimiss_

At nabilaukan si Kyungsoo sa kinakain.

 

-

 

Lumipas ang mga araw na pagdating sa pila ng jeep kapag nagkakaabutan sila, pinapasingit nila ang isa't-isa. Kadalasan nauuna na ang isa sa kanila. Magtetext ang isa sa kanila ng, 'Sorry nauna na ako wala kasing pila' o kaya naman, 'San ka na? Haba ng pila. Hanapin mo na lang ako ah?' Ganito ang naging takbo ng pang araw-araw nila.

Sa tuwing nasa pila, lagi lang sila nagkukwentuhan ng kung anu-ano, kala mo di sila naglalandian sa text, 'Miss na naman kita', tapos sasagot ang isa ng, 'Mas miss kita' hanggang sa naging paligsahan na kung sino ba ang mas miss na miss ang isa sa kanila. O kaya naman, 'Ang cute mo ngayon, sarap yakapin'-- ang totoo niyan, si Jongin ang laging unang lumalandi na ginagatungan naman ni Kyungsoo dahil gusto rin naman niya. Sasagutin namam ni Kyungsoo yun ng pakipot na, 'Tumigil ka di ako cute', 'Cute ka kaya araw-araw na lang', 'Wala ako panlibre Jongin', 'May pangkiss ka naman, yun na lang?'

Pero tuwing magkasama sila, di nila natanong sa isa't-isa ang mga ganoong usapan nila. Di na rin naman iyon iniintindi ni Kyungsoo kahit minsan nabibwiset na siya kung ano bang gusto iparating ni Jongin sa kanya dahil sa totoo niyan di na siya makapaghintay na umamin na sa kanya ang kaibigan.

"Baka naman pinaglalaruan ka lang niyan?" Hinuha ni Sehun na isa sa mga matalik niyang kaibigan.

Sa pagkalito, humingi na ng tulong si Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan niya kaya nagmakaawa siya sa mga ito na kitain siya.

At ayun na nga, nasa isang karaoke room sila sa Marikina, alas nuwebe na ng gabi. May kasamang alak at pulutan at si Baekhyun ay todo birit sa kantang Halo ni Beyonce.

"Mabait naman siya. Feeling ko di naman niya ako lolokohin." Wika niya at habang nag-uusap sila tungkol dito, katext pa rin niya si Jongin nang patago. Di alam ni Jongin na nasa inuman siya. Ang alam nito, nasa bahay lang siya.

"Sus, ganyan kaya dumamoves mga fuck boy. Hirap kasi sayo, Soo, masyado kang mabait." Wika naman ni Chanyeol na hawak ang songbook.

Kumibit balikat si Kyungsoo at di alam ano ba talaga ang dapat niyang ginawa. Dapat ba na nagtanong siya ng opinyon sa mga kaibigan o dapat ba na kinompronta na lang sana niya si Jongin tungkol dito?

Nang matapos kumanta si Baekhyun, inabot nito ang mikropono kay Chanyeol na kumakanta ngayon ng Wonderwall ng Oasis.

"Teka lang, ah, so Kyungsoo, sabi mo naglalandian kayo sa text nitong nakilala mo pero never niyo napag-usapan..." Simula ni Baek. "Bakit di mo siya tanungin mismo?"

"Teka, teka, Baek. Baka kapag tinanong ni Kyung yun tas sabihin nung lalaki na gusto nga niya si Kyungsoo pero yun pala lolokohin din siya sa huli? Yoko mangyari yun." Depensa ni Sehun na overprotective pagdating kay Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, malay mo naman sinsero yung lalaki. Naduduwag lang o humahanap din ng timing makausap si Soo dun. Obvious naman na may gusto yung lalaki kay Soo. Tsaka kung di niya kukumprontahin, ano? Papatayin na lang ni Kyungsoo sarili niya kakaisip?"

"Gago pala yung lalaking yan kung hinihintay lang niya si Kyungsoo. Dapat kung gusto niya talaga si Kyung, kumilosna siya agad di yung ganyan na parang nagpapaasa lang."

Lalong nalulungkot si Kyungsoo sa mga naririning dahil may punto rin naman si Sehun.

Pagkasilip niya sa cellphone habang nagtatalo pa ang mga kaibigan, nagtext si Jongin sa kanya.

_Kyungsoo, gusto kita ligawan._

"Pucha," Sambit ni Kyungsoo na ikinalingon ng tatlo niyang mga kaibigan.

Naputol ang pagkanta ni Chanyeol.

"O, ano!?" Sabay na tanong ni Sehun at Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan at ngumuso. "Liligawan daw niya ako." Sabay pakita sa text ni Jongin sa kanya sa mga kaibigan. Pati si Chanyeol umalis sa inuupuan at tiningnan ang text ni Jongin.

"Magkatext kayo???" Gulantang na tanong ni Sehun.

"Uhm, oo? Kanina pa. Araw-araw naman kami magka-text." Inosenteng sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Napahilamos ng mukha si Sehun. "Wew! Ano na? Papaligaw ka na? Pano kung fuckboy yan? Iiyak-iyak ka sa amin kapag naloko ka?"

Binatukan ni Chanyeol si Sehun. "Pre, hayaan mo na si Kyungsoo magdesisyon. Pero, Soo, ingat ka lang kung ano man yung magiging desisyon mo. Pero sa totoo lang, yung ganyang galawan pang fuck--Aray!"

Binatukan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. "Oy kayong dalawa masyado kayong mapanghusga sa tao. Kyungsoo, tumatawag siya sayo. Sagutin mo na dun sa labas. Dali."

"Ha? Ha?" Pagkatingin ni Kyungsoo sa cellphone, tama nga si Baekhyun, tumatawag nga si Jongin sa kanya kaya agad siyang lumabas at pumunta sa banyo para dun kausapin si Jongin na ngayon ay nagpapatibok sa puso niya nang kay bilis.

Sa loob ng karaoke room, napamewang si Baekhyun kina Sehun at Chanyeol. "Hayaan na natin si Kyungsoo. Kung may mangyari man dun sa dalawa, dun tayo makikipag-giyera. Wala pa nga, grabe na kayo mag-assume sa tao. Pare-pareho tayo dito na ayaw natin masaktan yung isa't-isa ng kung sinu-sino pero pano natin makukuha yung kaligayahan na gusto natin kung di tayo susugal? Kotongan ko kayo diyan, eh. Hay." Akma sana niyang susuntukin ang dalawa na napaatras naman bigla at napanguso.

May punto rin naman si Baekhyun kaya nanahimik na lang ang dalawa at nagpatuloy sa pagkanta.

"H-Hello?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nanlalambot ang mga tuhod niya at napakabilis ng takbo ng kanyang puso.

"Kyungsoo, hello."

"Hello."

Medyo awkward.

"Pwede ba kita makita bukas? Kahit dyan lang tayo sa SM?"

"P-Pwede naman. Anong oras pala?"

"Okay ba sayo na 10 AM? Sakto opening?"

"Okay lang naman."

"Hm."

"Awkward ba?"

"Ha? Huy hindi! Hindi! Nagulat lang ako." Tawa ni Kyungsoo bahagya. Namumula ang dulo ng mga tenga.

"Buti naman. Baka kasi mag-iba trato mo sa akin. Pero, totoo yung sinabi ko."

"Usap tayo bukas, Jongin."

"Oo, gusto rin kita makausap tungkol dito nang harapan. Bukas ah?"

"Oo, bukas."

"Tulog ka na, anong oras na."

"Hm. Ikaw din tulog ka na. Wag ka na mag-Mobile Legends."

"Luh, ba't alam mo?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Adik ka dun eh. O sige na, tulog ka na."

"Hm. Sige, goodnight. Bukas ah?"

"Oo, bukas."

"Promise?"

"Oo nga."

"See you."

"See you din."

Sa pagkababa ng tawag, napasandal si Kyungsoo sa dingding at napatingin sa salamin ng banyo. Napangiti siya bahagya at bumuntong-hininga.

Ipapabahala na niya ang lahat sa tadhana.

 

-

 

Sa SM Supermarket sila nagkita sa harap ng isang Takoyaki stall.

"Soo!" Masayang bungad at ngiti ang bigay ni Jongin sa kanya. Paano ba naman siya hindi mahuhulog sa taong ito kung ganito siya tratuhin nito.

"Hello." Tipid na bungad naman ni Kyungsoo na may nahihiyang ngiti sa labi.

"Tara, san mo gusto kumain?"

"Kahit san lang."

"Greenwich tayo."

Sumunod si Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero tumigil din ang lalaki kalagitnaan at lumingon sa kanya. "Uh, ano..."

"Hm?" Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingala sa gwapong lalaki.

"Pwede ko ba mahawakan kamay mo?"

"Oh..." Napatingin siya bigla sa kamay niya at tumango. Iniabot niya ang kamay kay Jongin na abot tenga agad ang ngiti nang kunin niya iyon.

Kahit sa pagdating nila sa Greenwich, di nila binitawan ang kamay ng isa't-isa. Natawa pa sila dahil hanggang sa pag-upo at dahil nasa magkabilang parte ang mga upuan, di pa rin sila bumitaw at magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay nila nang maupo kahit na magkaharap sila.

Habang hinihintay ang kanilang order na pizza, chicken and pasta, sila'y nag-usap na.

"Di ko alam kung napansin mo na na gusto kita. Di ko rin alam kelan nag-umpisa pero, gusto kita."

Nahihiya si Kyungsoo at napahimas sa leeg. "Gusto...gusto rin naman kita. Nung una nga lang, naguguluhan pa ako kasi di ko alam baka niloloko o inaasar mo lang ako na miss mo ko tsaka cute ako." Pahina nang pahina niyang sabi.

"Totoo yun. C-Cute ka naman talaga. Tsaka ang saya mo kasi kausap at kasama kaya lagi tuloy kita miss." Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo habang siya rin ay nahihiya at namumula sa mga pinagsasasabi. "Nahihiya lang din kasi ako sayo na pag-usapan yun kasi ikaw din naman nalilito rin ako sayo. Pero ayoko na magpaliguy-ligoy pa kasi baka mawala ka pa, pagsisihan ko pa."

Kinilig naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. "Gusto din naman kasi kita kaya ganun din mga texts ko sayo. Two months pa lang tayo magkakilala pero magaan talaga loob ko sayo. S-Sana lang, sana lang eto na nga yun."

"Hayaan mo, eto na talaga yun."

Nagkangitian sila at nagtawanan waring isang tingin at ngiti lang, alam na nila ang ibig sabihin ng isa't-isa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

Masaya si Kyungsoo sa naging takbo ng mga araw para sa kanila ni Jongin. May mga araw na di sila nagkaka-unawaan na lagi niyang ikinakatampo at siya naman ang todo pagsuyo ni Jongin sa kanya. Di naman mabigat ang mga naging tampuhan nila, sadyang pabebe lang kung minsan si Kyungsoo lalo na nung nagtampo siya na di siya hinintay ni Jongin sa pila. Pero hanggang sa ganung level pa lang naman ang tampuhan nila, laging "pila" issues.

Tumagal na nga sila ng tatlong buwan at napakilala na rin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa mga magulang niya na tuwang-tuwa na jinowa niya talaga ang paboritong bakery ng tatay niya.

Yung pagka-nerbyos at pagkakaba ni Jongin ng mga sandaling iyon, nabalewala dahil kakilala din niya ang tatay ni Kyungsoo na si Kuya Domeng. May mga araw kasi na bumibili rin sa kanya si Kuya Domeng sa hapon ng Linggo at minsan ay nakakakwentuhan pa niya tungkol sa liga ng basketball sa kanila. Wala namang malay si Kyungsoo na tatay niya si Mang Domeng dahil di rin naman nag-uupload ng pictures itong si Kyungsoo sa Facebook. Ang mga unang buwan nila bilang mag-jowa ay sila lang ang nakakaalam pati ang kanilang mga kaibigan, hanggang sa eto, unang pinakilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pamilya niya hanggang sa turn na ni Kyungsoo na ipakilala si Jongin sa pamilya niya at gaya ng resulta nang makilala niya ang pamilya ni Jongin, naging maganda ang kinalabasan nito.

Sa kanilang fourth monthsary, sa mga kaibigan naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ipapakilala na sa una ay nakakakaba pa para kay Jongin dahil dama niya ang masamang tingin sa kanya ng dalawang matangkad na lalaki na agad naman kinaltukan ng mas maliit na lalaki at pinagsabihan sila na huwag nila siya takutin. Si Kyungsoo, tumatawa lang sa gilid niya.

Pero habang tumatagal silang magkasama, gumaan din ang loob sa kanya ng dalawang lalaki.

Di man sabihin ni Chanyeol at Sehun, gulat na gulat sila na mali ang naging expectation nila kay Jongin. Masyado nila itong jinudge sa pictures nito sa FB na kung pumorma at mag-pose sa camera ay akala mo model na ng Gucci pero napakamahiyain pala nito at napakamahinahon magsalita. Medyo guilty sina Sehun sa paghusga kay Jongin at ngayong na-meet na nila ito at nakita kung paano makatingin ito kay Kyungsoo na di nila kailanman nakita sa mga nagtangkang mapasakanila si Kyungsoo (na maraming manliligaw noong high school from different schools). Pero etong si Jongin, di nila aakalaing ganito. Pinagmamasdan kasi nila. Lalo na nung kumanta si Kyungsoo ng Billionaire at halos di kumurap si Jongin kakatitig kay Kyungsoo sabay sabi bigla ng, "A-Ang galing mo pala k-k-kumanta?" Walang nauutal kay Kyungsoo noon pero maiba talaga si Jongin. Halatang-halata sa kanyang mukha ang sinserong pagkagusto niya kay Kyungsoo na di na kwinestyon pa nina Chanyeol at Sehun.

Aminin man nila na mukhang manloloko si Jongin sa mga litrato, kung makikilala mo naman pala ito ay parang si Kyungsoo rin--mahiyain, cute, maalaga pero grabe kung makatitig kay Kyungsoo akala mo si Kyungsoo lang ang nakikita at ang iba ay echepwera na lang.

"So, pre, pano ba kayo nag-meet nito ni Kyungsoo? Nakwento naman niya pero gusto ko marinig yung version mo." Request ni Sehun kay Jongin na kasama na nila ngayon sa pag-kakaraoke room.

Kumakanta si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ng Irreplaceable ni Beyonce samantalang si Chanyeol at Sehun, pinaggitnaan nila ang ngayon ay jowa na ni Kyingsoo. Interrogation Day nga daw ito, kuno.

"Ah, kasi ano..." Medyo nahihiya din si Jongin sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Di rin kasi siya sanay na makipag-usap sa di niya ka-close. Pero nung panahong nagkita sila ni Kyungsoo, parang magic bigla kaya di siya nahirapan makipag-usap kay Kyungsoo. Hinuha pa nga nila, baka dahil kasi pareho silang Capricorn, pero baka yun na nga at sadyang tinadhana sila. "Bigla na lang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa akin. Usual kasi yun sa pila lalo na kung kabarkada mo makikita mo at gusto mo makasingit sa pila. Umakting lang naman siya tas biglang sumingit sa harap ko. Kaya daw siya sumingit e kasi naiihi na daw siya."

Biglang humagalpak ng tawa si Chanyeol at Sehun na tila mga sealion. Nilingon ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ang dalawang kaibigan habang kumakanta.

Si Jongin, naging estatwa na sa gitna nila, nagtataka kung ano ang nakakatawa sa pagkikita nila ni Kyungsoo. Nagkatinginan sila ng ngayon ay boyfriend na talaga niyang tunay at kumibit-balikat.

Nang matapos ang dalawa sa paghampas sa mesa at pag-kain pa ng kornik habang tumatawa kaya lalong naging makalat ang reaksyon nila, di pa rin tumitigil si Chanyeol sa pagtawa at nagsalita na sa wakas si Sehun na napapunas sa bibig matapos budburan ang bibig ng kornik.

"Pre, yan ba talaga sinabi sayo ni Kyungsoo? Na naiihi siya?"

"Oo? B-Bakit?" Tumingin ulit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na may pagkalito.

"Kasi pre, di naman talaga siya naiihi non--"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at biglang sinugod si Sehun tsaka tinakpan ang maingay na bibig nito.

"Sige sabihin mo--" banta pa ni Kyungsoo pero nagsalita si Chanyeol sa gilid ni Jongin.

"Natatae kasi siya non, pre! Kaya sumingit!" Malakas na tawa na naman ang tawa ni Chanyeol kaya napabitaw na si Kyungsoo sa bibig ni Sehun na bigla rin tumawa nang tumawa.

"Tatakpan mo pa bibig ko ah! Tsaka nahiya ka pa, jowa mo naman na si Jongin!" Tawang tawa na sabi ni Sehun habang namumula sa hiya si Kyungsoo sa gilid bago niya paluin ang kaibigan sa braso sa sobrang inis.

"Che!" Sumimangot si Kyungsoo at nagtiklop ng mga braso sa kanyang dibdib.

"Hay, hay, tumigil nga kayo!" Hampas naman ni Baekhyun ng tuwalya sa dalawang di matigil sa pagtawa na sina Sehun at Chanyeol. Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Jongin na nakatitig na kay Kyungsoo at parang gustong abutin ang kasintahan para aluin ito.

Hinila tuloy patayo ni Baekhyun si Sehun at tinabi kay Chanyeol.

Nagkatinginan si Jongin at Baekhyun at nakuha naman agad ni Jongin ang mensahe ng lalaki sa kanya at lumapit kay Kyungsoo.

"Soo...uy..." Inakbayan niya ito at sinuklay pa ang buhok na bagong tabas lang. Cute na cute pa rin si Kyungsoo para sa kanya kahit nagpagupit ito.

"Oo na, natatae ako nun nung sumingit ako sayo." Pag-amin niya sa kasintahan sabay tingin sa mga mata nito.

Nakangiti lang si Jongin sa kanya bago humalik sa ulo niya. "Sus, nahiya ka pa. Yun lang naman."

"E kasi..." Yuko ni Kyungsoo. "Di naman kasi lahat ng tao open sa ganyang usapan. B-Baka kasi pandirihan mo ko nun kaya di ko sinabi sayo."

Kumakanta na ang tatlo sa background ng kanta ng Aegis.

 

_Heto akoooOOOooo basANggg baAASa sa UuulaaaaaAn walaAaaaang masisilungAAAaan walaAaaang malalapitaAaaaan..._

 

"Luh, wala yun sa akin. Di ako maselan sa ganyan. Tsaka nu ka ba, nakakatuwa lang malaman na yun pala yung totoo mong dahilan nun." Tawa ni Jongin bahagya habang inaalala ang nakaraan na nagpabago sa takbo ng buhay niya.

"Talaga?"

"Kahit naman ako naganun din ako minsan sa byahe. Yun nga lang wala ako mapagsabihan kasi yung mga kaibigan ko sasabihan lang ako ng _yuuuuckkk._ " Kwento niya.

"Arte nila."

"Oo arte talaga. Wag mo na isipin yun. Di talaga ako nandiri o ano. Pasalamat pa nga ako naganun ka kasi kundi baka di tayo magkikita kailanman. Di magiging tayo. Na ganito."

"Okay na, Jongin. Okay na. Baka sumabog pa puso ko."

"Yiee, kilig siya."

At sila ay natawa na lang.

"O Kyungsoo bumirit ka na ng Halik!" Bigay bigla ni Sehun ng mikropono kay Kyungsoo. Malugod naman niya iyong tinaggap at tsaka hinila si Jongin sa harapan para pareho nilang kantahin ang kantang Mahal na Mahal Kita na halos si Kyungsoo lang din nag kumanta dahil napatameme lang si Jongin habang pinapanood ang sinisinta na kumanta na may ngiti sa labi at tumitingin-tingin din pabalik sa kanya.

 

 

_MahAaaaaal na mahaaaaal kitaAAAA_

_Dito sa akinggg pusoOooo_

_Ikaw laAaaang nag-iisaAAA_

_O Aking maHaaaaaAAAAaaal_

 

**Author's Note:**

> naenjoy mo ba? salamat sa pagbasa! kilig kilig lang tayo lagii!
> 
> isipin niyo na lang yung version ni kyungsoo ng mahal na mahal kita ng aegis is malumanay version hindi birit... imaginin niyo na lang hahaha


End file.
